Tortured
by Eevee Blossom
Summary: During a horrible war, Twins Alfred and Matthew will do all they can to survive the Twin Genocide. But, will they escape the horrors with their new friends, Feliciano and Lovino, or will they all perish? AU T for torture & Lovino's mouth Part 1 of 2
1. Peace and Hopes

**So...i've had this idea for a while...after reading some Holocaust books and watching movies...I thought: "What if this happined in an alternate universe...but instead of Jewish people...it would be twins!" So...here's Alfred & Mattie telling their story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tortured<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**"Peace and Hopes"**

Hello, my name is Alfred F. Jones! I am 10 years old and I want to be a hero just like my Dad! I live in New York City with my Dad! I have a twin brother named Mathew Williams and he lives in Canada. My mom and Dad stopped loving each other when were were 7, so Mom and Mattie moved to Canada.

Theres a big huge messed up war going on right now, so Dad joined the army and he went to be a hero! I really miss him but he's being a hero! He's been gone for a while, but he's a hero, and being a hero is hard work. Right now I'm on a train to go visit Mattie and Mom because Dad says that I can't live by myself in New York!

I know he said that because he sen't me a letter saying that! he also sent me his favorite jacket, wich is really cool because I also love that jacket! It's a really cool jacket because it was his Dad's when he joined the Airplane Army! It's brown, fuzzy on the inside, it has a picture of an airplane on the sides, it has a star on the front, and on the back theres the number 50 written really big and in white! It's kinda big for me right now, but it's warm, and Canada is cold.

Mom says that Me and Mattie look a lot like Dad, but Mattie has my Grandpa's hair. I saw a picture of Grandpa when he was 10 and his hair does look like Mattie's! I thought it wasn't fair that Mattie had Grandpa's hair until Mom said that I had Grandpa's heroeness, wich I thought was really cool! I sometimes wonder if Mattie wants to be a hero like Dad and Grandpa, but he dosen't talk much, so he doesen't really tell me stuff.

I can't wait to see Mattie! I wanna be able to play again like when we were little. Dad says it's not safe in New York anymore. Theres always gun shots and stuff, so that's why he sent me to live with my Mom. Mom makes really good pancakes, they have all this nice good syrup on it and they taste awesome. Dad makes really awesome hamburgers! His burgers are the best and he makes them just for me!

I have two older cousins named Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur lives in England and he's almost 18! Francis lives France and he's 22. I really like them, but i don't get why the're always fighting. I don't really like it when they fight, because it scares Mattie, and he starts crying. And when Mattie cries, it makes me kind of sad too.

Francis is weird because he's always chasing girls, and girls have cooties! Every time I see him, he's always with a different girl, wich is weird. I think he knows magic, because Mom says that you can only be with one girl, so he must be changing her so she looks like a different girl every day.

Arthur is really weird because he says that he does know magic! He also says he can talk to ghosts, and that scares me, because ghosts are dead people! He also talks to himself, and that's really weird. He once told me that he rode a Unicorn and that Flying Mint Bunnies are real! He must still think im 3 because everyone knows that Flying Mint Bunnies aren't real. He's also really angry most of the time, wich I think is because he has these huge eyebrows the size of cats! It's kind of freaky that he has such huge eyebrows! That's probably why he has imaginary friends, because his eyebrows freak people out.

The train just stopped and I can see Mattie and Mom from the window! I know were all gonna have lots of fun! And when Dad comes back, he can have fun with us too!

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Matthew Williams, but most people call me Mattie. I am 10 years old and I live in Ottawa, Ontario. Ontario is a province in Canada, and Ottawa it it's capital. I have a twin brother named Alfred F. Jones. We have different last names becaus my Mom and Dad don't love each other anymore. Mom and me moved here, while Al and Dad stayed in New York City. That's in America, wich is under Canada.<p>

I also have two cousens. There names are Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland. The fight a lot, and I don't like that because it reminds me of Mom and Dad before they stopped loving each other. I really don't like it when people fight, it makes me really sad.

The kids at school think i'm weird because I always carry around Mr. Kumajiro. Mr. Kumajiro is my pet Polar Bear. He's not real, he's just a doll. Mom won't let me have a real Polar Bear because she says there dangerous. I don't think Polar Bears are dangerous, I think there just misunderstood. If I had a real Polar Bear, I would name him Mr. Kumajiro.

Dad sent me a letter telling me that Alfred would be comming to stay with me. He also sent me his Grandpa's old Army jacket. He really likes that jacket, so do I. Dad has two favorite jackets, a brown one that was his Dad's, and a white on that was his Grandpa's. Alfred really likes the brown one, but I like the white one. Right now it's too big for me, but when I get older, it will fit me. I think he gave the brown one to Alfred, because he really likes it.

Right now, Me, Mr. Kumajiro and Mom are at the train station. Were waiting for Alfred. I really miss him because he's my brother and we always have fun toghether. When Mom and dad loved each other, Alfred and me always went to the park and climbed trees. We also went to the beach and we swimed in the beach water. It was really fun until Mom and Dad started fighting. When they started fighting, Me and Alfred always locked ourselves in the basement because we didn't want to see them fight.

After that, Mom sent us to see cousen Arthur in London. London is a city in England. He was 15 back then, but now he's almost 18. he always told us that he could see ghosts, and that always freaked out Alfred. he also told us Flying Mint Bunnies are real and that he could talk to them. I still beleave him but Alfred doesen't. He also has these really funny eyebrows that make Alfred and Me laugh. They kinda look like big fuzzy caterpillars, wich is probably why he dosen't have a girlfriend!

Cousen Francis has lots of girlfriends! He said that when I get older, he's gonna let me and Alfred have one. Francis is 22, and he lives in Paris. Paris is a city in France. It's really big and really pretty. Alfred said he doesen't want a girlfriend because they all have cooties, and if he did want a girlfriend then he would find his own.

Alfred's train just got here! Im so exited to see my brother again. We are gonna have so much fun with Mom, and when Dad comes back from the war, he can love mom again and we will all be happy!

* * *

><p><strong>10 year old Alfred and Matthew are so cute! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie and it would be awesome if you revewed!<strong>


	2. War and Disspair

**Okay...the rest of this will be in 3rd person until I feel that it's time for the Audience to know what the New World twins are feeling...which will come later in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tortured<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**"War and Dispair"**

Alfred stepped of the train and greeted his family with a smile. His mother hugged her son and he hugged her back.

"HI MATTIE!" The young boy yelled out. His twin then simply waved at him. "Mattie, were gonna have so much fun and it's gonna be awesome!" Matthew simply nodded. "You still don't talk much, huh?" Matthew nodded again.

The family then started walking towards the entrance of the train station. They didn't have a car, most people at the time didn't. So, they walked home, like most people.

"Mom...can we eat pancakes?" Matthew said in his silent voice.

"Sure!" The house was not too far from the train station, cities were not too big either, and people walked more. Their mother opened the door and the two blonde boys walked inside. Alfred ran to Matthew's room and sat on his bed.

"Mattie look! We can share beds!" Alfred said cheerfully. Matthew simply nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

"Mattie...you hear that?" Alfred said after hearing rumbling. He looked up at the celing as the noise got louder. Sudenly a loud explosion was heard and the city's emergency alarms went off.

"Were being bombed!" The twin's mother said with fear in her voice. "Matthew, take Alfred to the shelter! I'll be right behind you." Matthew then grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him outside. Most of the city was being destroyed by the dropping of the bombs. There were troops from both sides fighting as the twins tried to get to the shelter alive.

Matthew, as they were approaching the shelter, tripped and fell. Alfred immediatly stopped and was ready to help his brother, but a enemy trooper was approaching.

"ALFRED! SAVE YOURSELF!" Matthew yelled as Alfred ran back. Sudenly a gunshot was heard and the lone trooper stopped.

"Stay away from my Twins!" The boy's mother said deffensively. After seeing their mother, Alfred and Matthew ran to her. Another gunshot was heard and the boy's Mother fell to the ground.

"MOM!" The two blonde 10 year olds yelled out in unison. The lone trooper shot their mom after hearing that they were twins. Alfred turned to look at the solder, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks.

"YOU JERK!" He grabbed some rocks and started throwing them at the solder, who was nearing them. Matthew hugged his Mother's body and cried. The solder the grabbed the two boys and dragged them along with him.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Half Hour Later<strong>

The solder threw Alfred and Matthew into a group with about eight more kids.

"Twins?" A man asked. He seemed to be the General sence he had more medals than the other solders.

"Twins...Identical ones too."

"The resemblance is uncanny. What gave them away?"

"Their Mother...but mostly their resemblance."

"What did you do with her?"

"Killed her in front of them."

"Good. Now load them into the trucks and send them to the prossesing areas." The General said, then other solders started pushing the kids into a truck.

"YOU JERKS! YOU KILLED MY MOM!" The General then commanded the other solders to stop. he walked in front of Alfred and kneeled down on one knee.

"Why, aren't the fiesty one?" He said as he gently put his hand on the boy's head. "What's your name?"

"Alfred." The young boy said. The blonde boy death glared the man in front of him.

"Well, Alfred, this boy next to you, is he your brother?" Then the General turned to look at Matthew who hugging Mr. Kumajiro.

"Yes, but it's not like you would care." The man then smiled. he then ruffled Alfred's dirty blonde hair and stood back up. He then gave the other solder as look, and they started pushing the kids back into the truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...that's all for now, and yes...I did have to kill the mom. Thanks for the awesome revews &amp; please revew.<strong>


	3. Silence

**Whoo! Chapter 3! If you are reading this story, then you are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tortured<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**"Silence"**

* * *

><p><em>Mommy...Mom...Mother. Why did you die? I wanted you to be happy with me and Alfred, but then you died. I wish it would have been me. I wish you would have stayed behind and saved yourself. I would have given Alfred time to escape. You wouldn't had to die if it all went like that. Most people don't even notice me, so it would have been like I never left. I wish I had died and not you.<em>

* * *

><p>"I can't belive that mean solder guy killed your mom!" A small girl, about the age of 6 said to Alfred. There were cramped up in the truck. It was dark and there was almost no room to move around. Most of the kids in there were around Alfred &amp; Matthew's age. Four kids were about 16.<p>

"I can." A older boy said. All of the other kids turned to look at him. "They do these type of things, kill innocent people."

"But why?" Matthew said quietly, but everyone else was quiet enough so they could hear him.

"Because, they were told to. One guy told me that if he was the boss, he wouldn't be doing things like this."

"What will happen to us?" Alfred then said as quietly as he could, the solders didn't like their prisoners communicating.

"Not sure. The guy I talked to told me that we would be sent to Europe. Not sure what will happen after that. It can't be good." He said.

"Mattie! Dad's in Europe...I know he will save us." Alfred said exitedly.

"Cusins Arthur and Francis are there too! They can help dad." Matthew also said.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours Later<strong>

Alfred stayed awake. Almost everyone else was sleeping, but he stayed awake. Matthew slept next to him, whimpering once in a while, but he slept. Alfred couldn't sleep. His inner instincts told him to stay awake and Protect Matthew.

"Hey kid! Why don't you take a nap? You look pretty wiped." One of the older kids that stayed awake said.

"I already tried...but I can't."

"Oh...ok." The teen then turned away to talk to someone next to her. The doors then opened and a solder yelled at them to get out. The sun was rising on the horizon.

Alfred shook Matthew until he was awake, and then the two boys stepped out.

"Alright...listen up! All of you will be taken to Europe to live out your new lives. Now get in the plane!" The General said as he pointed to a plane. The solders pushed and shoved the children. Matthew looked around and saw that now there was a few hundred kids and teenagers getting in the plane.

"Alfred...where did they come from?"

"Probably from other cities." Alfred said as he walked next to his brother. The boys stepped into the cargo plane wich was nearly full. Once it was full, no one could move. The plane took off as the doors were closing. Some kids fell out of the plane, and the ones inside looked away. They didn't like seeing the blood splatter.

The plane was still extreamly full, even after 9 people fell out and met their horrible doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup...done with that chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for revewing & Please revew.**


	4. Arrival

**there will be poop in this chapter...that is all. Oh...and the Vargas twins might (Note: it says might) just maybie (Please do not get your hopes up...it says maybie...wich usually means no. O.O) make an appearance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tortured<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**"Arrival"**

It was cold. The pilot had turned the air conditioning to almost freezing. Alfred and Matthew had their jackets, but even with those they were still freezing.

"Mattie...when we get out of this. I'm kicking all of their butts!" Alfred said cheerfully. Matthew simply looked at his feet, or at least attempted to. The plane was stuffed, really stuffed. No one could move and it was starting to smell like poop. When ever someone had to go to the bathroom, they ether held it in untill their intestines exploded or they just went. Luckily for Alfred and Matthew, they went before the country was attacked.

Matthew nudged at Alfred a little, trying to find warmth in his older twin.

"Al, i'm cold."

"Me too." Alfred then tried to get as close to his brother as possible.

"I GOTTA POOP!" Alfred sudenly yelled out. Everyone looked at the blonde twins and simply gave them a look that said 'Well, poop then.'

"Al...if you want to poop, then poop."

"But, I don't wanna smell like poop!"

"It dose-"

"WERE LANDING!" A little girl said. She was close to a small window and she could see the plane about to hit the floor. The children were not secured to anything, so when the plane touched the ground, it hurt them.

The doors opened, and everyone imediatley rushed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm...yeah, couldn't come up with much. I lied bout teh Italies. Please be patient, they will make their huge appearance soon.<strong>

**Thanks for revewing & please revew**


End file.
